Lealtad de Amigas
by Nami-23
Summary: ¿Hipócritas? ¿Falsas? ¿Envidiosas? ¡Eso son mentiras! Las mujeres no son muy distintas que los hombres, cuando una amiga está en problemas, todas estarán ahí para ella. –¡¿Por qué, te metes!– Sin pesarlo grite –¡Porque ella es mi amiga, grandísimo imbécil! (AU Leve KakaHina, SasuSaku, y InoSai)


**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen tampoco es de mi autoria ***-*.** Y, la idea de la historia, si es mía.

 **Prologo : **¿Hipócritas? ¿Falsas? ¿Envidiosas? ¡Eso son mentiras! Las mujeres no son muy distintas que los hombres, cuando una amiga está en problemas, todas estarán ahí para ella. –¡¿Por qué, te metes?!– Sin pesarlo grite –¡Porque ella es mi amiga, grandísimo imbécil! (AU Leve KakaHina, SasuSaku, y InoSai)

 **Rated** **:** T

 **Estado** **:** Cap 1-4

 **Trama** **:** Amistad

 **Universo** **:** Alterno; Mundo real.

* * *

 **Lealtad de Amigas**

.

 **Capítulo I**

 _(Pov Ino Yamanaka)_

.

Los grupos son una base fundamental en el desarrollo de la adolescencia. Es allí donde nos integramos con nuestros semejantes, encontramos en otros nuestros ideales del momento y creemos torpemente haber dejado de acobijarnos bajo los cuidados de los mayores. Sin embargo, y por arriba de todo lo mencionado y supuesto de los grupos de amigos que formamos en el secundario, _yo_ creería, que lo más singular de aquellos lazos que permanecen, y de los que no, es que es allí en los grupos es donde valoramos más que nunca a nuestros primeros amigos.

 _En mi caso a mi primera amiga._

–Como alguien tan parecida a mí termino siendo mi amiga…– Medite en voz alta. Acomode un par de hebras rubia que se escapaban de la improvisada coleta, no podía tomar a la ligera aquella pregunta, y necesitaba repensarla una y otra vez. Mire a Hinata, se veía impasible, expectante de una contestación. Suspire. –Pues si bien, es verdad que Sakura es terca, cabezota, obstinada, mete la pata cada vez que puede, tiene pésimo gusto para la ropa y una frente enorme de marquesina, cualidades que definitivamente no tienen nada que ver conmigo, ella… Ella es la clase de persona por la cual, sin dudarlo, no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando me necesite. Es mi amiga.

 _Genial. Creo que hundí a Sakura, como el titanic al chocar con el iceberg. He sacado a relucir las peores cualidades de mi amiga._

La sonrisa dulce de mi compañera de cursado en integración universitaria, me hizo entender que comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. Quizás, no la he hundido del todo.

–Esa es una muy buena respuesta– Asintió Hinata alcanzándome la plancha de pelo.

–No, me muero… ¡Te quedo hermoso el alisado!– Chille emocionada sacando un sonrojo de la joven, a quien hace apenas un mes atrás, conocí en la cafetería del campus.

–¿E-en serio?

–Súper en serio– Me desate el cabello y tome asiento sobre la tapa del escusado –Y para que no tengas ninguna duda sobre lo lindo que te quedo, yo, Ino Yamanaka, te concedo el enorme honor de que seas tú quien me planche mi pelo.

Extendí hacia ella el aparato que acababa de devolverme.

–Claro, cuenta conmigo– Su voz se oyó animada, como renovada y hasta feliz. Por lo poco que conocía de Hinata, sabía que no se prestaba mucho a sociabilizar, y tampoco parecía estar acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos.

Pero eso iba a cambiar… Hyuga Hinata es sumamente amable, y de esas personas que te dan ganas de abrazar hasta dejarlas sin aire.

–¿Quieres que te maquille?– Indague mirándole de soslayo. –Un delineado, rubor en las mejillas y un rímel rosado en esos labios te quedarían fenomenal.

Ambas nos estábamos preparando en el departamento que alquilo, para salir en un par de horas a la fiesta que montaba la facultad de Medicina. Seria en un boliche, el motivo por detrás de esta salida, tenía referencia en el centro estudiantil, el cual como todos los años daba la bienvenida a los ingresantes de diversas carreras que compartían el mismo campus.

Demás está decir que me costó horrores convencer a la chica junto a mí en el lavado, para que asistiera.

–Oh, no, no… No podría aceptar que hicieras más por mí, Ino. Ya suficiente con que me invitaras a tu piso y vayas a prestarme un vestido. No quiero ocasionarte más moles-

La interrumpí.

–No va a ser ninguna molestia. De hecho soy yo la que se tiene que sincerar y darte las gracias de que estés aquí.– Relaje los hombros al sentir el peine deslizándose con soltura por el largo de mi melena –Odio caer sola en los antros, y como ya te he comentado, mi mejor amiga ira con su novio. Necesito apoyo moral para no quedar de violinista entre esos dos, y también para soportar a ese imbécil pelele, alias, el "señorito perfecto", a quien la muy torpe de Sakura eligió como novio. Realmente a él, lo detesto.

–Umh…– Hinata detuvo su accionar. _¡Rayos!_ Me había olvidado por completo que ella y el 'señorito perfecto', fueron compañeros de instituto. Estuve a punto de rectificarme, de soltar cualquier chorrada para defenderme de la sarta de insultos que dije, pero la risa cantarina de ella me interrumpió. –Hace años que no escuchaba a nadie mofarse así de Uchiha Sasuke… Pero está bien, coincido contigo en que él tiene actitudes que llegan a ser detestables.

– _Je_ , dilo con más soltura Hina, el chico es un completo imbécil. Mira que ir empujando por los pasillos a los demás solo porque él "quiere pasar por ahí"– Mofe –Ese Uchiha solo quiere ver el mundo arder... No entiendo como Sakura puede quererlo o siquiera soportarlo.

–Para el enamoramiento no hay razones. Es como el inicio de toda _atracción_.

–Ya, pero tampoco hay que ser irracional o tener menos de dos dedos de frente para… ¡Espera!– ¿Dijo atracción? ¡¿La tímida Hinata, dijo _atracción?_! Aquello me llevo a recordar algo que sucedió durante la primera clase de química, la cual tuvimos esta semana. Volviendo mi rostro para atrás, provocando un tic bajo mi parpado diestro, me tope de frente con la figura menuda de la Hyuga. Nuestras miradas chocaron. La mía destilaba destellos celestes de determinación, y los grises iris de ella estaban claramente confundidos. –¡¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo y el profesor Hatake?! Y no me salgas con que nada. Los vi, Hina… Vi como él te miraba y como tú te ponías toda roja por algo que él te dijo.

–¿Eeeeh?– El pestañeo nervioso de Hinata me confirmo, que _si ocurrió_ y _ocurría_ algo. –No es lo que crees– La negación, típico. Estoy segura que es lo que creo, a _tracción,_ mi instinto femenino nunca falla. –Me quede después de clases para conversar con Kakashi sobre… Bueno, él quería saber cómo es que reconocí el símbolo de la farmacología y me dio mucha pena decirle que con mis dieciocho años, yo… Yo sigo siendo un ratón de biblioteca que lee novelas fantasiosas relacionadas con la alquimia.

Fruncí el ceño confundida, ¡¿Qué es la alquimia?! Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Eso ahora no importaba.

–Aja, y encima lo llamas Kakashi a secas– Todo lo dicho de manera verborragica por Hinata, no tenía ningún sentido para mí. –¿Entiendes porque él se te acerco tanto, te beso en la mejilla, y se apoyó en el escritorio tan cancheramente?

–¿Cancheramente?... ¿Qué es, eso?

–¡Por dios! Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Pero antes, terminemos de peinarnos que aún tenemos que arreglarnos y yo tengo que maquillarnos.

 _Hoy va a ser una gran noche. Y una de las cuestiones positivas que iba a rescatar de esta salida, sería el haberme hecho más cercana a la nerviosa chica que me ayudaba con el planchado de pelo._

.

.

.

Cuando entramos al boliche, tuve un mal presentimiento… En realidad el mal presentimiento lo tuve desde antes, cuando aún estábamos en mi apartamento y no encontraba unos zapatos que combinaran con mi vestido. Pero ese fue otro tema con el que supe lidiar llamando, _desesperada_ , a la novia de mi mejor amigo. La resolución de aquel conflicto de índole 'súper importante' para mí, termino siendo bastante favorable, puesto que aparte de conseguir un juego de zapatos violáceos que me calzan de maravilla y combinan con el enterito de pollera y top de tonos purpuras, también conseguí trasporte gratis al arrastrar con nosotras a mi mejor amigo quien estaba de visita en la capital puesto que su padrino se casaría en este mes.

El flojo Shikamaru Nara, y su sería pero simpática novia, Temari Sabaku No, cedieron a mi pedido de venir con nosotras.

 _Lo admito, soy de esas personas insistentes que a veces resultan ser demasiado…_

–Eres una problemática– Me gruño él cuando bajamos de su auto.

–O vamos, es un sábado, ¿Qué mejor que pasarla en una fiesta bailando con tu novia y haciéndole el aguante a tu mejor amiga?

–Estoy de acuerdo– Apunto Temari, dándome la razón. El hecho de que ambas somos rubias, debe ser lo que nos vincula a ponernos de acuerdo para fastidiar a Shikamaru. –Hace tiempo que no hacemos otra cosa que pasarlo en mi casa viendo películas y teniendo encima de nosotros a mis hermanos. Estoy cansada de eso Shikamaru, muy cansada.

–Tks… Detesto cuando las dos andan juntas, siempre se ponen en mi contra.

Hinata, a todo esto, llevando uno de mis vestidos favoritos, que se ceñían como un guante a su escultural cuerpo, se le notaba apenada. No sé si la pena era por mostrar más piel de la que estaba acostumbrada, o porque la metí en el vehículo de Shikamaru cuando él aún no había accedido a ir.

Tal vez fueran ambas cuestiones.

–¡Ey, Ino!– Al frente de la larga cola, nos encontramos con los Uzumakis. Naruto hizo un gesto llamándonos, y yo con todo el descaro, pasando de los demás que debían de llevar tiempo allí, me cole con ellos. –Hasta que al fin llegan… ¡Wooow, ¿Esta es Hinata?!

–¡Claro que es Hinata, idiota! –Chito Karin, la prima colorada del rubio. –Y deja de mover los brazos como un retrasado. Las chicas ya nos vieron.

–Etto… disculpen la demora– Hinata se encogió entre sus hombros. Me tentó demasiado y no pude contenerme a pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y agarrar con una de mis manos el moflete izquierdo de ella. Achuchándola.

–A qué se ve hermosa. Yo misma la arregle– Me auto señale sumamente orgullosa.

Shikamaru bufo y murmuro algo hacia el oído de Temari. Para su mala suerte yo también lo escuche. –Di más bien que la obligaste a vestir _así_.

Le plantee un pisotón con el taco del calzado, justo en el dedo meñique del pie derecho. La cara del moreno perezoso, se desfiguro en una mueca adolorida. _Bingo._

–¡Te ves fenomenal, ¿Dónde te tenías escondidas todas esas curvas?!– La caradures de Naruto solo se podía contrarrestar con el sarcasmo elocuente de su prima.

–Pff… "escondido". Definitivamente tengo que hablar con tu madre para que te lleven a un oculista. No ves nada que no esté más allá de la punta de tu nariz.

–Bah, dices eso porque sigues enojada con que mi ropa hace juego con la tuya, ¿Acaso te molesta que crean que somos hermanos?

–El solo hecho de que estemos emparentados me molesta.

Ambos Uzumakis empezaron con sus 'dime y diremos' que por lo general, terminaba en intercambio de gritos y berrinches. Ellos fueron las dos únicas amistades que Sakura hizo tras su traslado en los últimos años del secundario, y que a mi juicio, valían la pena conocer.

Ingresamos sin mayores problemas tras mostrar nuestros documentos al fantoche del patovica. Gracias a que seguía con un brazo colgado de los hombros descubiertos de Hinata, quien iba siendo mi guía por las escaleras, es que no me tropecé con los escalones ni me lleve puesto a nadie. Mi vista se hallaba clavada en la pantalla del móvil, trataba de descifrar atreves de los mensajes que nos mandábamos con Haruno Sakura, el lugar del local donde ella estaba.

 _Por 'obvias razones', Sakura estaba siendo demasiada imprecisa en redactar los mensajes._

La música a todo volumen, de la primera pista de baile, me hizo levantar la cabeza del aparato y centrarme en el tumulto de personas que tenía enfrente. Habian luces fluorescentes y laceres que impedían reconocer los rostros de los varios grupos y parejas que bailaban. Registré de vista a algunos conocidos del campus, pero muchos otros, como los Uzumakis, Shikamaru y Temari, no eran de nuestra facultad.

–¡¿Sabes dónde esta Sakura y el _bastardo_?!– Grito Naruto a quien tenía pegado atrás de mí. –¡Ellos entraron mucho antes que nosotros!

–¡Ni idea! ¡Supongo que están en la barra!– Conteste siguiendo a Karin quien se había puesto al frente de nosotros haciéndose paso entre la masa de sujetos.

Curiosamente cuando estábamos en medio del tumulto, tratando de ir al lugar del supuesto encuentro, sonó por todo lo alto del salón, mi canción favorita, _Lean On_ de la cantante Major Lazer. Obviamente no pude contenerme, metí el celular dentro del cinturón de mi falda y tire de Hinata para bailar. Grata fue la sorpresa cuando Temari se sumó a mi idea y arrastró consigo a Shikamaru… No sé en qué momento exacto de la noche esos dos terminaron perdiéndose, pero ver, por unos minutos al flojo, perezoso, duro de bailar Shikamaru, fue _épicamente cómico._

–¡Tienes que sacarlo a mover el bote más seguido, Temari! ¡Nunca espere verlo bailar!

–¡Créeme que lo intento! ¡Pero es terco!

–Tks, son unas problema-

No llegue a escuchar que fue lo que Shikamaru dijo, un par de chicos se metieron de por medio. Con Hinata, a fuerza de seguir la coreografía del baile que tratábamos de imitar, nos vimos pechadas y finalmente acorraladas. Mi canción favorita fue remplazada por un reggaetón.

Un par de brazos nos sacaron a ambas de ahí. Nuestros salvadores fueron, Naruto y Karin, ambos se veían molestos y los iris magentas de ella, brillaban con lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer. No entendí que fue lo que sucedió en los escasos tres minutos que nos distanciamos.

Con un gesto de cabeza la colorada nos apuntó hacia una esquina del salón donde estaban los sillones negros de cuerina. –Allí están.

Y efectivamente ahí estaban. Sakura se hallaba de pie, y con ella su novio y los amigos de este. Me guarde el preguntarle al dúo de primos que fue lo que ocurrió para que ambos tuvieran el mismo gesto de incordio, en el cual estiraban los labios hacia adelante y fruncían el entrecejo. Si Karin le dio o no información extra a Hinata, es algo que también desconocí. Por su parte, Naruto no me comento nada, él siguió de largo hacia la barra.

–¡Iremos por bebidas!– Indico. –Las esperamos allí.

–¡¿Cuánto ponemos, Naruto?!

A mi pregunta, ninguno de los Uzumakis contestó. Me quede con la billetera, que extraje del bolsillo, en mano.

–Umh, ¿Vamos a saludar?– La voz suave de Hinata, sonó… forzada. Claramente ella también noto que algo "raro" había sucedido.

–Si Mahoma no va a la montaña… tendremos que ir nosotras– Declare con una sonrisa que probo de contrarrestar la tensión. –Vamos.

Caminamos en fila. Escuche a Hinata negarle la mano a uno o dos chicos que se le acercaron… Si a mí me propusieron bailar, lo ignore. Sentí algunos jalones pero estaba concentrada en llegar hasta mi amiga. La veía cabizbaja, distante, miraba el móvil esperando mensajes. Tal vez los míos. Se me encogió el corazón. Sakura no es alguien que actué con esa faceta de depresión.

Cuando estuvimos de frente, paradas por delante, fue que el mal presentimiento me recogió la espina dorsal.

Fiel a mi carácter aplique la ley del hielo a quienes estaban sentados, y me arroje a los brazos de Sakura.

–¡Me asfixias!– Escandalizo mi teñida en rosa favorita. Ella traía puesto un mono similar al mío, pero de tonos cobrizos. A nuestras vestimentas, nos las hemos comprado juntas a inicios de la semana. Las dos dejábamos al descubierto nuestros ombligos. –Oe, Ino… Ya suéltame, ¡Se me va a pegar ese perfume de _cerda_ que traes!

–¡No! No te voy a soltar ¡Al fin te encuentro, _frentona_!– Le llame separándome por momento, mirando la expresión perpleja y animada de ella. Había dejado esa faceta de desánimos con la que la encontramos. Volví a abrazarla. –¡Con Hina te estuvimos buscando, nos recorrimos todas las pistas y hasta la sección de fumadores! Me choque con un montón de personas por tu culpa. Merezco que me mimes, tonta.

Mentí. _Una de mis características es sobre exagerar lo que hago._

–Ooh… lo siento– La mirada jade de Haruno se dirigió hacia su novio, como excusándose por no haber podido esperarme en la entrada como solemos hacer.

Segui el curso de aquellos ojos, topándome con los oxidas pupilas del arrogante Uchiha Sasuke. Él estaba sentado, con la espalda pegada en el respaldo acolchonado del sillón y las piernas abiertas.

–Mucho gusto– Saludo Hinata moviendo la mano diestra, en un claro intento de mantenerse a distancia.

Los tres tarados que estaban sentados con el Uchiha, uno de ellos el ex de Karin, se levantaron para poder tener una mejor cercanía con nosotras. Hinata evito el contacto, ¡Bien hecho! Por mi parte puse mi mejilla para saludar, y conté mentalmente hasta diez para no mandarlos a todos de paseo.

Estaba empezando a irritarme y no soy buena ocultando mis emociones.

Ahora podía entender el porqué del enojo de Naruto y las lágrimas de la colorada. Hozuki Suigetsu, el exnovio de Karin, estaba allí. Y era obvio que Sasuke, un amigo cercano de ambos Uzumakis, fue quien lo invito.

–Hola– Salude de manera seca, no obtuve contestación por parte del Uchiha –Cuando te saludan, lo mínimo que se espera es que te des por aludido.

Gruñí. Él me imito.

–Hmf…

–Si serás un-

Sakura intervino antes que lo alzara a puteadas. La voz de ella sonó suplicante –Ino, no empieces. No ahora, no aquí.

–Vale…– Concedí tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Me despegue de ella. –¡Vamos a la barra! Naruto fue a buscar bebidas, aunque no entendí si serian solo para él o también para nosotras.

Tome por el antebrazo a Haruno. Indicándole a toda costa que no nos mantendríamos allí.

–Haruno, usted luces muy linda hoy.

–Tu igual Hinata… ¿Y qué es eso de _usted_ y _Haruno_? Ya te he dicho mil veces que me tutees. Hasta tienes más confianza con esta _cerda_ , que conmigo ¡A mí me conoces hace dos años, _shannaro_!

El encogimiento de hombros de Hyuga revelo que se estaba sintiendo incomoda, otra vez. Si bien era cierto que Sakura y ella fueron compañeras de instituto en los últimos años, nunca fueron realmente cercanas. De hecho, aparte de Karin y otros dos muchachos, que se fueron a estudiar, uno botánica y otro veterinaria, ambos en el extranjero, Hinata no parecía haber hecho muchos amigos.

–Déjala tranquila– Pedí pechándola para ir a la barra. Sakura no avanzaba –Ya suficiente esfuerzo hizo Hina de venir al boliche con nosotras, y de dejar que la arreglara… Por cierto, ¡¿O no, que se ve hermosa?! ¡Yo misma la vestí!

–Me di cuenta. Ese vestido le sienta mucho mejor a ella que a ti. Hina si tiene con que llenarlo.

–Nadie discute eso– Asentí, no iba a enojarme ante la evidente. –Anda, camina. Quiero algo fuerte para tomar.

–…

Esa falta de contestación de Sakura, y el que mirase a Sasuke como pidiéndole permiso, denoto en mí una bomba de tiempo. Comprendo que ambos llevasen dos años de una relación formal, pero me niego a entender el que se tenga que pedir permiso a la pareja para poder ir con tus amigas.

–Sasuke, me robo a Sakura unos minutos– Sabia que no le iba a importar. Siempre es indiferente con ella. Siempre la ha… lastima. –¿Te molesta?

–Has lo que quieras– El Uchiha no me miraba a mí, sino a su novia.

–Bien, vamos– A fuerza de hacerla caminar me lleve a Sakura de ahí. Hinata nos siguió silenciosamente por detrás.

Nos encontramos con Karin sentada en la barra tomando un preparado de vodka, spits y otra sustancia que le daba un tono verdoso a la bebida. La pobre necesitaba de algo realmente fuerte para pasar el mal sabor que debió dejarle el encuentro con el chico que la engaño centenares de veces.

Resople. Al menos los Uzumakis estaban tomando con calma la presencia de Suigetsu.

–¿Tiene cerveza?– Hinata se adelantó con los pedidos.

–No señorita. Solo tragos.

–Oh, bueno… entonces creo que voy a pedir agua.

–Hina, es un boliche, ¡Aquí no van a vender cerveza! –Reprocho Karin. –Deja, yo pediré por ti una bebida.

–¡Pedí dos pitufo!– Grite. Estaba detrás de la Uzumaki, por lo que supuse que debí dejarla medio sorda.

–Okey, okey… Deja de respirarme en la oreja, es molesto– Karin dirigió su perfil hacia el barman. Se trataba de un hombre que debía de rodar entre los veintinueve a treinta y uno. Tenía un pañuelo oscuro que cubría gran parte de su cabello castaño y en su traje, particularmente en la parte superior de la camisa oscura, estaba bordado en el bolsillo delantero su nombre –¡Genma, dame dos pitufos!

–Enseguida, señorita.

–¡Y que el mío sea más alcohol que otra cosa!– Exigí con una sonrisa ladeada. Tome asiento en uno de los taburetes junto a Karin. Hinata realizo la misma acción. –¿Tu no vas a pedir nada, Sakura?... ¿Sakura?

Cuando me gire a buscar a Haruno, la encontré apartada de nosotras, como si tuviera vergüenza a acercarse.

La música a todo volumen, el olor a sudor en los demás y la falta de una luminosidad regular, no me permitieron comprender a que se debía aquella distancia.

–Karin, te juro que no sabía que Sasuke iba a traerlo.

–Ya… Pero podrías haberme mandando un mensaje cuando le viste– La colorada dio un largo trago a la bebida. Karin no volteo, ni siquiera una vez, a mirar a Sakura. En toda la noche no se dignó a siquiera verla. –Así me hubiera tomado el palo en la puerta.

–Lo siento. Pensé en hacerlo pero… pero no…– La excusa de Sakura se oía muy pobre.

–Déjalo. De todas formas no es culpa tuya, sino del estúpido de tu novio. Tks, se supone que somos amigos y mira que traer a Suigetsu aquí, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando, Sasuke? ¡¿Lo hizo a propósito?! –Karin revolvió el vaso de plástico con lo último que quedaba. Hielos. –Juro que después de esta, voy a evitarle a él tanto como ya evito a Suigetsu.

–Aquí tienen los tragos, chicas.

Sin emitir palabra alguna acepte las bebidas que el barman nos entregó, vi por el rabillo a Hinata pagar con su dinero para ambas. Luego se lo devolvería… De momento quería tratar de entender que estaba sucediendo. Nunca supe exactamente la historia de Karin y Suigetsu, pero, esa misma corazonada que presentía que la noche terminaría en un desastre, me hizo suponer que hubo mucho más que engaños en aquella relación.

 _Quizás hasta maltratos, y golpes..._

–Ven Sakura– Llame –Te convido de mi pitufo. Después tú te pagas algo más fuerte, ¿Vale?

Acercándose hasta mí, sentándose a mi izquierda mirando a la Uzumaki quien no reparaba en su presencia, Sakura asintió. –Vale, la siguiente ronda corre por mi cuenta.

–Te tomare la palabra– Asintió la Uzumaki.

–¡Esa ronda tendrá que esperar! ¡Tengo una ganas inmensas de bailar!– Exclame moviendo mis hombros al ritmo de fuese cual sea la música que estuviera sonando.

–Naruto ya se te adelanto– La colorada apunto con vaso en mano hacia el otro salón, donde estaba la pista de electrónica –Se fue con un tipo de cejas grandes y corte de tazón. Es el que siempre andaba atrás de Neji en el instituto… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Etto, creo que era Rock Lee– Contesto Hinata luego de darle un sorbo a la bebida.

Las cuencas de los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de una manera exorbitante. –¿El protegido del profesor de gimnasia?

–Exacto– Confirmo Karin. Me sentí ligeramente perdida, ¿De quién hablaban? –El que se te declaro ni bien llego al instituto.

–¡¿Se te declaro un chico mayor?!– Espete incrédula de no haberme enterado de ese chisme.

–Se le declaro a más de la mitad de las chicas del colegio. No fue nada especial– Haruno le restó importancia. –Escuche, por parte de Tenten, que es un gran bailarín.

–Mi hermano, Neji, dice que verlo, es todo un espectáculo.

–Viniendo de Neji… no sé si eso es un halago o un insulto– Karin relajo sus hombros y se permitió sonreír ante sus propias palabras.

–Es oficial ¡Tengo que conocerlo! –Me levante de la banca esperando a que ellas me siguieran –¿Y? ¿Qué esperan? Vamos.

–Yo me quedo. No estoy con ganas de bailar– La Uzumaki clavo su vista en el fondo del vaso, volviendo al estado de sopor.

Hubiera insistido. Realmente que lo hubiese hecho. Pero así como yo podía llegar a ser realmente insoportable con mis pedidos, los Uzumakis me ganaban en terquedad. Cuando decían _no,_ era no.

–¿Quieres que me quede a acerté compañía?– Indago Hinata. Los iris plateados de ella, expedían ternura. Hinata puede que no tuviera muchos amigos, pero los que tenía, los valoraba enormemente.

Karin negó con la cabeza. –Ve a bailar, Hina.

–Pero…

–Iremos a bailar si nos promete que después te nos unirás– Insistí.

–No va a ser lo mismo si tú no estás con nosotras ahí, Karin– Me apoyo Sakura.

–Que molestas– La Uzumaki me dio un leve codazo –Vale, luego las alcanzo. Ahora vayan…

Tras aquellos vocablos, las tres nos levantamos y fuimos a la pista de electrónica. Tuvimos que pechar y tener cuidado de no tirar las bebidas. Cuando estuvimos en el salón de junto, voltee a ver a Sakura quien ayudaba a Hinata a escurrirse parte de lo que se volcó, tras algún choque, sobre las piernas. Extrañamente lo que sea que la haya mojado, no fue el trago que llevaba.

Sakura musito algo sobre que olía a fernet y coca-cola.

Adentrándonos hasta casi el final, donde se comunica con el patio fumador, nos encontramos con Naruto. El rubio estaba haciendo el mayor de los ridículos tratando de seguir los pasos de un dueto de morenos que bailaban de manera excepcional al ritmo de la banda Daft Punk. Nos unimos a ellos y pude conocer al tal Rock Lee… y también a Sai.

La noche parecía estar mejorando, esa extraña sensación que tuve en un comienzo se minimizó.

 _Más nada iba a prepararme para lo que aconteció al final del baile._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siendo honesta, me centre en bailar y conversar con aquel joven ligeramente extraño y que estudiaba en la facultad de Artes. La impresión que tuve de él es que… Sai es el tipo de personas que no sabe cómo sociabilizar. No obstante eso no evito que me divirtiera y consiguiera sacarle una que otras sonrisas a Hinata e incluso algunas carcajadas mi rosada favorita quien se mofaba de mis claras indirectas, que más bien parecían directas, para tratar de ligar con él.

El estúdiante de artes era demasiado lento para seguirme el ritmo con mis intentos de ligues.

–Al fin las encuentro– Naruto volvió a incluirse en la ronda donde llevábamos bailando un par de horas. –¿No saben dónde se metió Karin?

–¿Eh?– Me separe inmediatamente de Sai. Sakura y Hinata palidecieron al unísono.

–Llevo un buen rato buscándola, ¡Fui hasta la barra donde me dijeron que la vieron por última vez, pero ella ya no está ahí!… ¿La vieron pasar por aquí, o les dejo dicho algo?

 _Oh, no…_

–¡Sabía que tendríamos que a vernos quedado con ella!– Sentencio Haruno empujando a Lee y adentrándose por cuenta propia hacia la barra. –Si le llega a ver pasado algo… nunca me lo perdonare. Soy una estúpida.

Cruce una mirada con Hina, y ambas negamos al unísono a la pregunta del rubio –No, no la hemos vuelto a ver.

–Quizás allá mandando algún mensaje por el celu-… _coff, coff, coff…_ – La voz de Hyuga se ahogó con el hedor de nicotina en el aire, y fue allí donde note que el alcohol que ingerimos le había pegado lo suficiente para aturdirles los sentidos.

Hinata no tenía un buen manejo con las bebidas, es por ello que solo toma cervezas, y… recién ahora me percato que tenía las pupilas ligeramente dilatas, y que no estaba parada en posición recta. Aparte de ello, el rubor en sus mejillas níveas ya no era producto del maquillaje.

Agradecí, internamente, que el tal Rock Lee se hubiera quedado tanto con Sakura como con Hinata. No se despegó de ellas ni por un segundo.

–¿Te encuentras bien, hermana de Neji?

–S-si… estoy bien. –Hinata se apoyó en mi antebrazo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

–¿Probaste de llamarla al celular?– Cuestiono Sai, adoptando una postura seria ante la situación.

A mí me tomo un poco más de tiempo el digerir lo que ocurría, y para agravar la situación Sakura ya no estaba al alcance de nuestra vista. Se había perdido entre las diversas rondas y demás jóvenes que bailaban en la pista.

–No aún no la he llamado…– Se sinceró Naruto. Seguido de sus palabras, saco el celular del bolsillo de su chupin oscuro. –Fui a buscarla a la barra, hace media hora, me encontré con una amiga de ella, una que se llama Shion, o algo así… pero cuando llegamos a buscarla, ya no estaba. Luego me recorrí todo el boliche, hasta salí a la avenida a ver si-... ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Ella ya se fue, y se llevó mi auto!

El rubio nos mostró un par de mensajes de whatsapp perteneciente al número de Karin, en el cual apuntaba que se había ido del boliche hace más de una hora, y que por motivos de movilidad de llevo el carro de Naruto.

–¿Crees que Karin se haya ido porque esta…? Ya, _tu sabes_.– Mi pregunta no fue entendida por el primo de la aludida. –Me refiero, a que si crees que Karin se piro porque esta Hozuki Suigetsu.

Rode los ojos con molestia, ¿En serio Uzumaki era tan denso?

–…– El rostro del rubio se ilumino por un segundo al comprenderme. Inmediatamente tras ello se apagó –No tengo ninguna duda que se fue por ese tarado. ¡Tks, no puedo entender como es que el _Teme_ lo invito, sabe que Karin no lo soporta, y yo tampoco!

–¿Habrá llegado, bien?– Rock Lee había dejado de bailar tras que se fue Sakura. Si la rosada saliera con alguien tan atento, divertido y amable como lo era este friki, no tendría ningún problema con ello. Incluso, envidiaría sanamente a mi mejor amiga.

–Sí, ha llegado bien. Está en casa de tus padres...– Contesto Hina apuntando con el mentón hacia el Uzumaki. La azulina mantenía el celular entre sus manos, absorta en contestar a los mensajes de Karin.

–Genial, simplemente genial… ¡Si mi madre se llega a enterar que Karin volvió antes que yo, o que la deje sola, o _que condujo a casa sola_ , no me va a dejar salir más nunca ' _ttebayo_! Y tendrá razón de hacerlo– Naruto se froto la sien revelando una preocupación mayor que cualquier otra que hubiera visto. Aunque en lo aparente, daba la sensación que se preocupaba más por su auto que por su prima. Estuve a punto de amonestarle, diciéndole que Karin era nuestra prioridad ahora, sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de hacerlo. –Pero me alegra que esa tonta allá llegado a casa, sana y a salvo.

Naruto era Naruto… Torpe para expresarse, pero con un corazón enorme.

–Umh, son las 04:00 am, nosotros también deberíamos irnos yendo– Murmure.

Era temprano para retirarnos, estoy acostumbrada a quedarme hasta que literalmente cortan la música, pero visto la situación, no seria lo adecuado. No estaba Karin con nosotros.

Me insulte una y mil veces en silencio, no debimos descuidarnos de la colorada. La idea era venir y pasarla bien todos, no cada quien por su lado ni mucho menos que uno de nosotros se sintiera fatal al punto de irse sin decírnoslo.

–Etto… Ino– Naruto me miro a mi y luego a Hinata. Parecía estar, ligeramente avergonzado y empezo a rascarse con nervios tras de la nuca. –¿Crees que pueda ir con ustedes en el auto de Nara Shikamaru? Si es una molestia, comprenderé. No es como si Shikamaru y yo fuéramos amigos muy cercanos, apenas le conozco, pero...

Asentí.

–Claro, no creo que ese vago tenga problemas en darte un aventón hasta casa. De hecho también nos llevaremos a Sakura, ¡No vamos a dejar a nadie más solo!– Hinata asintió a mis palabras. Volví mi perfil hacia Sai quien parecía comprender que esto era una despedida. –Nos estamos mandando mensajes de textos.

–Fue un gusto conocerte, encantadora belleza.

Sentí que mis mejillas se coloreaban tras el kilo de maquilla que tenía como base. Sonreí de lado… No a diario me llaman hermosa con sinceridad.

–Uagh, ¿En serio te gustan los tipos raros como Sai?

Ignore a Naruto, puesto que no era el momento de mandarlo a freír espárragos. ¡Yo no tengo gustos raros, los Uzumakis tienen gustos raros!

Empezamos a adentrarnos nuevamente hacia la primera pista de baila. Pasamos por al lado de la barra, y efectivamente Karin ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera el barman. Uzumaki nos siguió por detrás junto a Rock Lee quien sugirió acompañarnos hasta que encontráramos a quien iba a llevarnos.

Yo iba con un brazo ayudando a caminar a Hinata, y con la mano izquierda llamando al teléfono de Shikamaru. Lo último que nos faltaba es habernos quedado completamente sin un vehículo para regresar...

 _[Te has comunicado con la casilla de voz del número 0332-174-008-928…]_

–¡Maldición, Shikamaru no atiende el celular!

–¿Probaste de llamar a la señorita Sabaku No?

–Temari no trajo consigo el móvil– Le indique a Hina, sin soltarla. Volví a presionar el número para llamar a Shikamaru. Ya estábamos cerca de la salida del local. –Temari tiene ese pensamiento, que es cierto pero estúpido, que en los boliches es más propenso que en cualquier otro lado a que te roben.

–¿Y si pedimos u-un taxi...?

La idea no me pareció descabellada, aún si eso significaba quedarme sin la mitad de la mesada semanal que mis padres me envían diariamente del interior del país. Pero no pude llegar a contestarle a la azulina cuando divise, parada de espalda, casi oculta tras un patovica, a Sakura. En ese preciso momento, mi mal presentimiento re-afloro, y la bomba de tiempo estallo.

 _Nos estalló literalmente en la cara._

Me separe del agarre de Hyuga, y empujado a una que otras personas que se hallaban en el hall del boliche, sin siquiera detenerme a pedir disculpas _(Incluso, me tropecé con uno de los estúpidos escalones_ _)_ llegue al exterior, congelándome con el frió de la madrugada, ahí me encontré con una escena que hace años… no había vuelto a ver.

Haruno estaba llorando, y escondía parte del rostro, tras los flecos rosados.

–¿Sakura?– Acordándome, agarre con suavidad los codos de ella, para hacerle saber que estaba allí. –No llores, Karin está bien… Ya contactamos con ella, no tienes que sentirte culpable por algo que en realidad no has tenido que ver, y-

Se me heló la sangre. Fue una suerte para el _imbécil del Uchiha_ , el que Naruto se haya patinado y caído de traste con el mismo escalón en el que me patine segundos antes, y hubiera hecho que tanto Hina como Rock Lee se retrasaran en llegar, puesto que si ellos dos, Uzumaki y Rock Lee, se llegaban a enterar… íbamos a ser tres cabreados en lugar de uno.

En la mejilla diestra de la rosada, había una certera bofetada que inclusive había dejado marcado los falanges superiores y la palma del agresor.

– ¡¿Quién te pego?!... Sakura, ¡¿Quién fue?!

Sé que mis preguntas estaban de más. Tenía la sospecha, clara de quien podría ser, pero necesitaba que ella me lo confirmara.

–No quiero hablar de e-eso Ino… no quiero… vámonos.

–Claro que nos vamos a ir, pero me vas a decir ahora mismo quien fue. ¡¿Quién te dio ese bofetón, Sakura?!

–No Ino, déjalo así…– La suplica de Sakura me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

–Habla Sakura, habla o sabes que sacare mis propias conclusiones y-…

–Fue… Sasuke...– Sentí un vacío en el estómago, e inmediatamente la abrase contra mí. –Mientras buscaba a Karin… me topé con él, aquí en la salida, y le dije delante sus amigos que fue un i-idiota… y que debía pedirle perdón a Karin por haberle arruinado la noche trayendo a Hozuki. ¡Le grite y lo hice pasar vergüenza delante de su grupo! Le dije que si no lo hacía, ya no habría un nosotros, y… Le dije tantas cosas horribles Ino.

–Y seguramente todas ellas eran ciertas. –Gruñí.

–No lo sé Ino… no todas eran ciertas.

–Estoy segura que sí, e incluso te debiste haber quedado corta.

 _¿Saben que fue lo verdaderamente crudo de ver a mi mejor amiga en este estado_? _Porque más allá del golpe, es que Sakura no es la clase de chicas que no sabe defenderse, o que piense de manera pacífica las cosas. Lo que me dolió como mujer, como amiga, como alguien que estima a Sakura, es el hecho que una parte de ella daba esa sensación de que se creía merecer el daño…_

 _No sé si podre alguna vez explicarlo, pero odie, de verdad odie a Sasuke Uchiha en ese momento._

–¿Que paso?– La pregunta de Naruto llego inmediatamente a nuestros odios y por obvios motivos, siendo que Rock Lee, alguien claramente interesado para bien en Sakura, también estaba allí… ella, mi idiota rosada favorita, se tapó con ambas manos la cara. No quería que le vieran el golpe. –Oe, ¿Por qué Sakura está llorando? ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Sigue preocupada por Karin?

Y la bronca me cegó.

Acercándome al patovica, pasando de lado a Hinata quien pese a estar con los sentidos ligeramente entorpecidos tuvo el tacto de sacar del bolso un pañuelo de papel y extendérselo a Sakura, ignore deliberadamente a la pregunta de Naruto, y encare al sujeto que debía de medir mínimamente dos metros de alto y pesar más de cien kilos en músculos.

No sé exactamente si actué pensando o no, pero ante el silencio extraño de la calle sin tránsito, y la música bulliciosa que resonaba lejana y encerrada dentro del antro… no pude quedarme sin hacer nada.

–¡¿Sabe por dónde se fueron un par de imbéciles?! Uno de ellos es moreno, tiene esta altura y un chaleco de cuero negro. Son un grupo de cuatro.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño, para luego sonreír mostrando unos dientes tan afilados como lo que probablemente tendría un tiburón. –Se fueron en esa dirección, rubia.

–Bien.

–Espera Ino– Naruto me agarro del hombro. Lee estaba apartado junto a Sakura, mientras Hinata acariciaba lentamente la cabellera rosada tratando de reconfortarle. –¿Qué está pasando? ¿Adónde piensas ir tu sola?

–¡A saldar unas cuentas pendientes con un _grandisimo imbécil_!

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Notas de autora** ;

 _ **La idea de este fic sera un capitulo para cada una de las perspectivas de las cuatro chicas**_ **(** _Ino, Hinata, Karin y Sakura_ **)** _ **No estoy del todo seguro si sera de agrado, puesto que es meramente de amistad y con un toque de melodrama. Aparte que los términos son bastante colegiales, y esta basado en una situación de lo más probable.**_

 _ **Ante todo, no voy a dejar mal parada a ninguna de los personajes femeninos. Cada una de ellas va a contar su parte de lo ocurrido en esa noche, y tendrán sus motivos para haber reaccionado como reaccionan. Ni Ino es completamente impulsiva, ni Sakura es una llorana, ni Karin una idiota huidiza, ni Hinata una**_ ** _mojigata._**

 ** _Gracias por leer n-n_**

 ** _Estaré actualizando pronto mis otras historias._**

 _ **Sayo~**_


End file.
